


Like Silk

by Alistair Lacroix (FabulousMurder)



Series: 我是同性戀 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hugging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMurder/pseuds/Alistair%20Lacroix
Summary: Justin hasn't gotten a haircut in some time and Alan is consumed by the idea of brushing his hair.





	Like Silk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble for my original characters, Justin and Alan. I wanted to introduce them before doing my NaNoWriMo collection for them.

Alan glanced over at Justin from his desk. The bespectacled boy hadn’t gotten a haircut since they’d arrived at school this year and Alan was constantly distracted by thoughts of touching Justin’s hair. He couldn’t help it; Justin’s hair looked so silky smooth. There was no way not to be enthralled by it, especially as it grew out.

Justin’s hair was straight and jet black. It fell just past his shoulders in soft layers. The light shone off it as he moved his head. Alan found himself staring intently at the boy, imagining what it must feel like to stroke the boy’s raven locks.

Justin was consumed by his book, Dream of the Red Chamber. Truthfully, Alan probably should have been reading as well as they had a test on the book the next day. But he couldn’t get Justin’s hair out of his mind.

Justin looked up from his book and locked eyes with Alan. He waved his hand in front of the blond’s face.

“Ai?” He asked quizzically, “You okay?” Alan jumped to attention. He rolled his chair over to Justin’s desk. The very serious look on Alan’s face gave Justin pause. Most of the time, the two laughed and joked together while doing their homework, but sometimes the other boy would start a serious discussion between the two.

“Junjie...” Alan said slowly. He chewed his lip and wrung his hands nervously. Justin cocked his head to the side. He’d seen Alan nervous before, but never with him. He reached out and put a hand out to steady Alan’s hands. “Can I brush your hair?”

Justin was taken aback by how mundane the request was, yet he knew what kind of weight such a request held to Alan. He’d previously denied most requests to touch him at all, let alone engage in such an intimate activity. Hesitantly, he nodded. Alan’s face lit up. He’d always wanted to touch Justin’s hair, but the boy had always denied his requests.

Alan jumped up and grabbed a hair brush from his nightstand. He rolled his chair behind Justin’s and carefully stroked just a bit of the boy’s hair. He watched for any sign of discomfort from Justin as he did. He didn’t want to upset the boy in any way.

“Are you sure this is okay?” He asked. Justin nodded and Alan gently ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. As he’d thought, Justin’s hair was silky and soft. The strands fell through his fingers effortlessly and there wasn’t any knots at all. It almost felt like holding water.

Careful not to startle Justin with any sudden movements, Alan moved the brush to Justin’s hair. He ran the brush through the boy’s hair, still on the look out for signs of discomfort. To Alan’s surprise, as he brushed Justin’s hair, the bespectacled boy relaxed into his touch. Alan grinned to himself. He liked it when he made progress with Justin. Just a year ago, the boy had demanded that he be given 3 feet of personal space at all times, and now Alan was brushing his hair.

Alan brushed through each lock of hair diligently and carefully, letting the strands slip through his fingers as he did. Justin leaned his head back just a little bit, a gesture that Alan noticed right away.

“Hey, Ai.” Justin’s voice was almost too quiet to hear. Alan leaned closer, continuing to stroke the boy’s hair as he did, “This is really nice.” Alan could have burst with joy. He appreciated every little bit of progress he made with Justin. He knew the boy’s life had been rough and he liked being able to bring just a little bit of light to Justin’s world.

Without really thinking, Alan threw his arms around Justin’s shoulder and buried his face in the boy’s hair. His hair smelled heavenly, a little bit like soap but distinctly floral. Justin flinched, but quickly relaxed into Alan’s touch. He placed his hand over Alan’s and closed his eyes.

“Everything you do is really nice. Thank you.” Justin continued and, in that moment, Alan found out what it felt like to cry tears of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FabulousMurder) or my [Tumblr](https://fabulous-murder.tumblr.com/) for updates about my work!


End file.
